


In a Pinch

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bondage, Date Night, F/F, Nipple Clamps, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto gets a little too frisky during foreplay, so Rise makes her pay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _This anon has never understood the sexual appeal of nipple twisting/pinching/whatever. Maybe mine are just absurdly lacking in sensitivity, but I'm always a bit baffled to see that sort of thing mentioned as foreplay._
> 
> _SO._
> 
> _I'd like to see a couple start fiddling around, and one tries to do the aforementioned pinching and twisting of the nipples. The other, though, is just like "ow hey what the hell" and utterly bewildered that such a thing could be considered adding to the mood._
> 
> _Any pairing works, but... preferably not Souji/Yosuke?_
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=201247#t201247>

This wasn’t what she meant by, “You should be more aggressive.”  
  
Things had started off quite nicely. After enduring a little extra tutoring at the school library, she had dragged Naoto to Souzai Daigaku for a quick bite. Naoto had insisted on walking her home afterwards -- just like a true gentleman.  
  
It was pretty cold that February, so it’d been easy to lure Naoto into her place with the promise of some hot chocolate. It had been even easier to point out that Naoto had carelessly let a drop of cocoa stain the corner of her mouth. It had been easiest of all to lean in with a quick kiss to clean it off.  
  
One peck led to another chaste kiss, which led to a deep kiss, which led to them trying to see who could hold their breath the longest.  
  
She could, of course. Thank you, voice lessons.  
  
They ended up in her room, both of them panting from the lack of oxygen. That was usually the cue to start ramping up the action with the hands. Naoto gently eased off her sailor suit blouse, revealing a lavender bra; she tore off Naoto’s uniform jacket, a shiny brass button shooting under her desk.  
  
While she worked on unknotting Naoto’s damn wrappings, Naoto easily undid her straps with one clever hand while fondling one of her boobs with the other. Naoto was starting to get really good at it; a small warm hand traced looping circles, gently squeezed, caressed her nipples, and--  
  
“ _Ow!_ Hey! What the hell?!”  
  
“Rise? What’s--”  
  
“What the hell was that, Naoto?!”  
  
“I-I thought that this was what you wanted when you said--”  
  
“I didn’t mean for you to tear my boobs apart!”  
  
“You don’t need to yell at me! I’m just trying to do what you wanted! ‘Be more aggressive,’ you said!”  
  
“Yeah, well, how do you like it!?”  
  
Her hand shot out, grabbed hold of Naoto’s bare nipple, and squeezed as hard as it could. Naoto jumped up and yelped like a cat sprayed by a hose.  
  
“ _Owwwww!_ Why you little--!”  
  
The two of them ended up chasing each other around her room, tussling and rolling around her bed, scattering all the papers on her desk, and knocking the pictures off the walls as they each tried to deliver pinch after bruising pinch.  
  
Naoto may have been a crack shot with a gun, but wasn’t as accurate in this little game. Since she was a little taller than Naoto, she had a slight reach advantage; all those dance lessons really paid off; and for once, she was glad Naoto’s boobs were bigger than hers. She had been able to dart in and tweak Naoto’s tits almost at will.  
  
“Truce! Truce!” pleaded Naoto breathlessly.  
  
“Why should I?”  
  
They had wound up on her bed. She was seated on top of Naoto’s tummy and had a firm grip on Naoto’s wrists, which were pushed against the bed. Naoto was squirming against her strong grasp, trying to escape. No chance. She might look like a fragile little idol, but all that singing and dancing and touring had made her lean and mean.  
  
“Because I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”  
  
“Hmph. Not good enough, Naoto-kun.”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“I want to punish you for being so mean!”  
  
“N-No! Wasn’t this enough?!”  
  
So Naoto was going to be stubborn, eh? Time to bring out the big guns...  
  
“Waaaaah! Naoto... *sniff* You really... *sniff* You really hurt me! Waaaaah!”  
  
“Rise! I’m sorry! Please don’t cry! I’ll do whatever you want, just please forgive me!”  
  
For someone who was supposed to be good at reading people, Naoto sure was easy to fool. Sucker~!  
  
“Well... *sniff* Alright. Just lie still, Naoto...”  
  
She tied Naoto’s wrists together with Naoto’s wrappings around a post of the bed, pulled off Naoto’s pants and boyshorts, and then snuck downstairs. After a few minutes of rummaging through the laundry, she returned to her captive with what she found.  
  
“Since I don’t have any pro gear, we’re gonna have to play with these...” She held out two wooden clothespins.  
  
“W-Wait, Rise, I don’t think that’s a good--”  
  
“*sniff* B-But Naoto-kun~, you said...” She put on her biggest puppy-dog eyes and flashed her most charming pout.  
  
“O-Okay, okay!”  
  
Man, she was good. It was almost too easy.  
  
“Don’t worry, Naoto, we’re just gonna play a simple game. I’m gonna put these on you, and I’ll take them off when both of us come. So, the faster we both come, the faster these come off. Simple, right?”  
  
All Naoto did was nod and gulp nervously when she explained the rules, so it seemed like it was safe to continue.  
  
She wouldn’t just go and clamp Naoto straight away. Where was the fun in that? No, first she would tease Naoto. She skimmed the tip of one clothespin from the bottom of one of Naoto’s breasts, up past the nipple, and ending in the hollow of Naoto’s collarbone. Then she played with the other nipple, gently swirling her tongue around it until it was hard as a rock.  
  
It was delicious when Naoto gasped as she carefully snapped one clothespin on, then the other. Naoto was just so cute when she blushed.  
  
“Are you okay, Naoto?”  
  
Naoto just nodded.  
  
“Good! Okay, first it’s my turn.”  
  
Off went her skirt and panties, though she left her thigh-highs on. It always seemed a little sexier to leave them on. She slowly lowered herself over Naoto’s mouth, not wanting to suffocate Naoto as she sat on her face. Naoto eagerly started licking; poor dear, those clips must really hurt. She turned her head back a little, to make sure that Naoto’s boobs were okay, but something glistening caught her eye.  
  
“Wow, Naoto, you’re so wet already! I guess you’re pretty kinky!”  
  
Naoto probably would have made some sarcastic remark, but her pussy was smothering Naoto’s mouth. And what a clever mouth it was. Naoto was wasting no time, applying tongue to all the spots that were guaranteed to get her off. Naoto’s hot little tongue dove into her, fluttered, then slid wetly over her tingling clit, before repeating again and again.  
  
“Ooh, right there, Naoto! A little harder... A little-- Ah! _Ahhhhhh!_ ”  
  
She closed her eyes as a wave of ecstasy washed over her. Pink. The whole world just seemed a little more pink after every time she came. It was nice.  
  
“Oh god, Naoto, you’re getting too good at this...” Naoto seemed a little breathless as she wobbily got up. “Since I came, I think you deserve a little reward...”  
  
Naoto winced and whimpered a little as she pulled off one of the clothespins. She could only imagine how much it stung as the blood rushed back to Naoto’s abused nipple.  
  
“Oh, does it hurt, Naoto-kun? Let Risette make it _alllll_ better...”  
  
Naoto’s back arched as she wrapped her mouth around the swollen nub, its burning heat nearly scalding her lips. She sucked on it carefully, licked it roughly, and nibbled it gently. Naoto was moaning softly. That wouldn’t do -- she wanted Naoto screaming.  
  
“Aaah! Rise! Aaah! Yes! Yes! Yes!”  
  
One of her hands had slid down between Naoto’s legs while she continued to suckle, and two fingers were carefully exploring inside a soaking wet pussy. In and out, in and out, in and out. Just like a little dance. Let’s make a little more interesting -- in, curl, out; in, curl, out; in, curl, out. And what’s this? Another hard nub down there? What would happen if that was pinched?  
  
“Aaaaaaaaah! I’m coming! _Aaaaaaaaaah!_ ”  
  
Naoto was good at a lot of things, but she was a pretty lousy actor, so those thrashing legs and frenzied panting and bright red flush meant that this was definitely the real deal. And god, she wished she could take a picture of that O-face -- so hot. Naoto would probably kill her though...  
  
Afterwards, when she had unclipped and untied Naoto and the two of them were comfortably spooning under the covers of her bed, all warm and toasty from the afterglow radiating off their bare skin, she purred into Naoto’s ear.  
  
“I hope you learned your lesson, Naoto.”  
  
“I did. Next time, I’ll need to bring stronger clothespins.”  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
